


Late night get up

by Velakyo



Category: FF - Fandom, FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cat, F/M, How does one simply tag?, Kissing, Lazy Sex, Love, NSFW, Oneshot, Porn with kinda plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velakyo/pseuds/Velakyo
Summary: If you want a cat, this is how you get a cat.





	Late night get up

Prompto couldn't sleep, he tried desperately to lull himself to sleep, but not matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to drop off. He staired at the blank dark ceiling of his room, hoping to find some form of comfort that would eventually make him fall asleep. But he was not that lucky.

Prompto felt frustrated, not emotionally but sexually. 

He turned his head to his right and smiled as he watched your calm sleeping form that layed next to him. You were laying on your back head turnet to face him, one arm across your sternum and the other relaxed by your face. Small strans of hair fell from your face covering small parts of your closed eyes, mouth slightly agape. Prompto watched you as your light breaths filled the silent room, his eyes narrowing to your chest watching it raise and fall, but his breath stopped as he looked at your nipples lightly bleeding through one of his over sized shirts you wore often to bed. 

Biting his lip he watched carefully noticing the way your breasts clung to his shirt with each passing breath. He thought back to the first time you both met, your first date together, the time you shared your body with him.

The thought alone made his blood rush, the agonisingly painful feelings he had for you stung his chest. He adored you in every little way, you not only shared yourself with him, but you raised his spirits and healed his wounds in the new world of ever lasting darkness that swept over all of eos. He had a reason to come home, a reason to fight. You were that reason and how he adored every moment of it.

That familiar feeling rose again when you lazily turned to lay on your stomach and he couldn't help but hum when he saw that the duvet had ridden down your body, exposing your perky bum, his shirt that drowned you, covered little of your bum, if anything it enhanced the curves of your back and hips.

He lost complete control of his body at this point and the deal was written right down in plain sight. 

Looking down he signed and threw his head back into the pillows.

"Seriously dude? Now of all times?" He whispered to his throbing member. 

A few times prompto woke up in such a state and every time you were asleep, he would move to the bathroom to assist himself in such matter. But this time, it was different, getting himself off in the cold bathroom of yours appartment wasent going to cut it, especially when you layed there for him. He couldn't possibly wake you up but rethinking that, many times you woke him up, engulfing his member between your slick wet lips. He moaned at the thought of your mouth around him and it only caused a rush of electricity down his spine. 

He moved to his side to face you, his member tenting his now tight boxers, the tip of his head pushing out the waist line. 

Experimentally he ran a calloused fingers lightly down your spine and he was rewarded with a soft hum from you. He knew every weak spot, evey nook and cranny on you. 

Prompto placed a gentle hand to the top of your thigh, long slender fingers wrapping around the crease were you thighs ended and your plum bum started, giving it a small squeeze before gently kneeding the area with his skillful hands. You let out a lazy moan sparking him to carry on. 

You were on the verg of sleep and awake but the new feeling was welcoming to you, eyes fluttering open and closing as the lush feeling threw your body into light pleasure.

Prompto moved closer to you, his hot heavy breath on the back of your neck. Confidance only grew stronger in prompto, his hand becoming more voilent with his gropes causing long moans from you. Using his other hand to push the hair from your neck away so he could run teasing kisses and licks to the area. You arched your back, pushing your bum into his hand. 

Prompto propped up on his free elbow, deeping the attack on your neck and giving him better access to your bum. 

"P-prom" was all you could mutter.

"Shhh baby, go back to sleep if you want, i want take too long." His husky voice whispered into the shell of your ear.

You could feel the pool of slick wetness drip down to the sheets and his skillful fingers ran across your slit.

"Ohh baby, you're so wet" he hummed, grinning to himself "all for me? Good girl" 

You let out a groan, your eyes rolling back as his index finger pushed passed your slick folds teaseing your entrance. 

"Ah! Pro-prompto" you wined trying to push his finger deeper. 

You could hear him snicker, his hard cock pressed against your hip.

"Good girl, very good girl." He teased. His finger curling upwards in slow motions, feeling every crevasse of your soft inner walls. 

Each moan, gasp and hum only spurred prompto on. Like a beast caged inside him he growled into your ear again. Looking down through lustful eyes he watched his hand pleasure you.

Slick wet sounds and squirts only filled the room as he started to add a second finger and his thumb lifted to tease your arse. Rubbing circles to the area. 

"Ah! Mmm, prom! I...I..." was all you could muster out, pleasure rocking your body left and right. 

"Ah baby, you're so tight there. I can barely fit my thumb in, how would you take my cock?" Prompto grinned his body shaking as the beast inside him was breaking the barracks that kept it caged. 

You turned your head to face him, drool running down the side of your lips, eyes twitching open submitting yourself to his every will and oh how he bathed in that look you gave him, complete and utter submission.

He wasted no time in attacking your lips, silencing your breathy moans, his toung pushing past, ravaging your mouth only deepening the sloppy kiss. His fingers pushed deeper into your core and the tip of his thumb pushed into your arse. You gasped at the feeling, it only hurt a little but with the mixture of prompto’s fingers attacking your sweet spot enhanced the pleasure. 

After a few moments prompto pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting the both of you. Your faces were dusted pink, his sweet freakles hidden in the aray of pleasure.

"You're so beautiful baby" he cooed and pecked your lips "but i cant wait any longer babe. Im gonna burst if i dont."

You let out a dissatisfied groan as he pulled his fingers away from you. You went to push yourself up before promptos hand landed on the small of you back "ah-a princess, stay right where you are." 

You fell back down, hands gripping the sheets next to you as prompto straddled your thighs, he looked down smirking at the ordeal he has created on your dripping core, you were soaked though, your thighs, arse and he was pretty sure the bed sheets to. 

You turned your head to the side, just managing to look at prompto, he pulled his boxers down and let his cock spring free with a suttle sigh, the poor thing had been squished against you and his restricting boxers. His eyes darted to yours. 

"Like what you see baby?" He grinned devilishly running his fingers through through his short pale pubic hair before gripping the base and giving it a few long, slow pumps. 

"Is that a trick question mr argentum?" Your voice was muffled slightly but the cusioning. 

Prompto chuckled before rubbing his member between your bum cheeks. "Now now be a good girl" he teased. 

You watched him carefully as he gathered a ball of saliva in his mouth and letting it drip onto the head of his cock, mixing it in with his thick precum, lubing himself up.

He lined the head of his cock up to your dripping folds, for his point of view your small frame almost looked too small to accommodate his cock, he wasn't the biggest, nearing 7 inches when you both last messured but his pent up frustration made him bigger, but prompto had gurth on his side, riddled with thick veins and curved upwards you knew that if he took you like this, his cock would rub perfect spots. At the end of the day, it was how he used it that made you submit to his every wim. 

Prompto rubbed your core covering his head in your thick juices before slowly pushing in.

Your eyes shut and you lets out a low moan with prompto following suit. His hands moved to cup your arse.

"Good girl" he breathed lowly "you take me so well." 

"Prompto... its... its so" you couldnt finish your sentence as he pushed himself to the brim, the head of his cock throbbing at your sweet spot.

"Shh baby, i know, i know." He cooed giving your bum a little rub before pulling out just enough to keep his head still submurged and pushing in again before starting to set a slow steady pace. 

You bit your lip at the intense feeling, like you remember. The way he had you, pushing your bum down every time he slid in made it feel like heaven. 

As for prompto he adored this, he could watch himself dissappear and reappear, the way your folds moved with each thrust set him in a transe. 

Your hand slid down your body to toy with your clit, pushing hard when prompto thrushed in. The feeling alone was making you extra sensitive.

But prompto was only toying with you, the feeling itself for himwas devine, his cock throbbed at the tightness of you, sending waves of pleasure though his entire body. 

You couldn’t hold back, a mixture of exhaustion and intense pleasure gave you no power to try and hold back, and the slow pace prompto gave you was helping you, you could feel every inch of him fill you and empty you and every time he hit that sweet g-spot making you dribble moans into the pillows. 

"Baby... I'm close" you moaned loudly opening your eyes back to looked at him. His face was filled with concentration, eyesbrows knit together, mouth o'd  as his eyes never everted away from your core. His look of deep pleasure alone made you feel like you could cum. 

"I know baby, i can feel, let me help you." His deep voice ecoed the room before pushing his cock deeper and picking up the pace by a notch. 

And that was it, he hit every spot in every motion, your finger pushing harder on your clit to raise your orgasms head. That sensitive coil inside tightening with each passing second.

"Let go baby, cum on me, let me feel you cum" his words of encuragement dident help you try to prolong this orgasm and before you knew it he thrust sharply right to your brim, your eyes flutted open and rolled back, you groaned loudly as your orgasm hit you.

"That's it, good girl, oh gods yes." Prompto groaned feeling your soaked walls spasm and tighten around him. You gripped the bed sheets lifting your head up and back gasping as he road your orgasm, prolonging the feeling.

"Holy shit prom!Ah!" Your body screamed at the white hot feeling. 

Prompto slowed himself but dident stop. Your milky substance covering his dripping cock.

"Ohh, you're such a messy girl" he cooed lowing his hands beside your shoulders, lingering kisses over your shoulder blade before coming up to your ear. You breathed heavily and moaned continuously. 

"Shall we make you more messy?" His voice filled with want and need sent a shiver down your spine. And before you could recover fully, his thrashed his hips, slapping them against your arse as his voilently assulted your sensitive pussy.

You yelled with pleasure as he only quickened his pace. 

Prompto was desprate, he was too exhausted from the lack of sleep and he not only wanted but needed to cum. Your walls thightened around him and he let out breathy moans and growls into his shoulder. His forhead beading with sweat, which dripped down his nose to your upper back.

"Shit... baby im gonna cum." He growled.

His hips snapping into your harder.

"Please cum for me baby, fill me please!" You moaned loudly edging him closer for his realise. He pushed deep and you followed by pushing your bum up into his groin and he let out a strangled loud groan as his spilled himself inside you, his body twitched and he shivered, his forhead pressed into your back. Thick ribbons of cum filled you to the brim, and you felt every moment of it.

Your breaths were heavy as he stayed still for a few moment coming down for his high, panting loudly.

Soon he slowly lifted his body and watched himself being realsed from your clutch, thick beads of cum followed as he head poped out, dripping down onto the bed sheet. 

He signed and giggled "we are gonna need new sheets tomorrow." And you replied with a giggle yourself.

"And whos fault is that?" You teased 

"We'll blame the cat." He snickerd

"Prompto, darling" you looked over at him "we dont have a cat." 

Prompto fell next to you on the bed and sighed before bringing you to cuddle into his chest.

"Can we get one?" He pouted, his blue eyes still filled with the glaze of his orgasm, opened wide into puppy eyes. You couldnt help but laugh, kissing his cheat. 

"Why dont we get two? So they wont be lonely?" You smiled and he squeezed you into a tigher hug and pulled the duvet over your bodies. 

He lifted a finger to your chin and pulled your face up to look at him.

"That sounds like a great idea" he smiled before locking his lips with yours in a deep loving kiss. 

You couldn’t help but smile, how this goofy blonde went from a wild beast to a domesticated cat himself. But that was just the many thing you adored about him and atleast you'll have fun picking out bits for your new cats that much is for certain. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one shot! I'll hopfully be making much more in the near future! Im terribly sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes this was written on my phone <3


End file.
